Knights of Kings
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Two girls came to Shizume City to do a recon mission. After an encounter with one of the Red Clan, they soon got involved in the world of Kings, Clansmen, and Swords of Damocles. With their abilities, they have caught the Kings' eyes. Besides, every King need his trusty knight. Co-written with Riku Kingdom Hearts.


A/N: this is a collaboration story written by two authors, me and Riku Kingdom Hearts

we hope you guys like it

K belongs to GoRa, GoHands

Claire belongs to Riku Kingdom Hearts

Hikari belongs to me

* * *

Ch.1 The Girl with Dragon Wings and the Keyblade Master

The moon shined above Shizume City. It was a clear night,stars could be seen decorating the inky black sky. The bright city lights illuminated the once dark city. Many people went home from their work and some stopped by to the shops located at the crowded streets. Away from the busy streets, two figures stood at the top of a high building, watching everyone like a hawk. The moon shined above them, hiding their faces.

One of the figures turned and faced the other, "How much longer do we have to stay out here? I really want to sleep." the figure said. It was a feminine voice.

The other figure sat on the edge of the building, watching the pedestrians with sharp blue eyes, "A little longer. I'm tired too, but this is a mission King Mickey wanted us to do…" her voice sounded tired, but she tried to stay awake.

"Remind me, what are we looking for again?" The first figure asked as she sat down next to the other figure.

"We're just on a recon, Claire." The second figure said, turning to face the brown-haired girl. The cold night wing gently blew their hair. The girl sighed and pulled her hood down, revealing her short messy hair. "I'm glad it's a recon though… Not much hard work, but after it ugh… the reports!" she screamed in horror, remembering that she has to write a full report on this world.

"Yeah Hikari, no one likes filling out reports. That's why I don't usually do recon missions. I'm better at fighting and stuff like that." Claire said.

Hikari sighed and leaned back, laying on the roof to face the starry sky. "Ugh… I think this is somehow a punishment for slacking off at the last report. I swear, I think Riku still wanted me to learn how to do a recon mission when I clearly can. It's just observing right?" at the mention of the silver-haired keyblade wielder, Claire felt blood rise up to her peach-colored cheeks.

"Like I said, I don't usually do recon missions." Claire said quietly.

"Hmm," Hikari hummed before sitting back up. "Well, I think that's enough recon for tonight. Let's head back," she was cut short by a scream.

Claire quickly stood up and scanned the ground to see where the scream had come from, "Do you think it's the heartless?"

The brunette shrugged, "Could be," she summoned herkeyblade, standing up. "Let's go!"

Claire nodded and then summoned her red-bladed broadsword, "Alright, where is the scream coming from?"

The two girls stayed quiet, hoping to hear another sign. Finally, they both heard another battle cry. As if on instinct, the two girls bolted towards where the scream came from. Claire jumped off the building and her strong red wings spread from her back, flying towards the clouds to completely spread open her wings. She got an aerial view of the city before flying back down to catch up with Hikari, who was jumping down the flight of stairs located at the side of the building. They two girls continued their way to the source with Claire soaring in the sky and Hikari running in the streets.

Claired stopped a few meters away from a group of men ganging up on a teenage boy, a few years older than her. She arrived first and hide in the shadows of an alley. Her blue eyes watched as the teenage boy continue fighting off the group of men with a metal baseball bat.

"You're outnumbered, kid!" One of the men sneered, showing his missing front teeth.

The boy snorted. "Cih, as if numbers really matter, you bastards." he swung his baseball bat around and pointed it at the man who was sneering at him. Red aura began to emit from his baseball bat as a smirk was plastered on his lips. "I'm a part of HOMRA!" he hooked his finger on the collar of his t-shirt, pulling it down to show a tattoo.

"HOMRA?" Another man chuckled, "You're part of that lame group?"

"F*ck you," The boy clicked his tongue, swinging his bat to hit the street light beside him. It bend to the size of the bat and the light flickered on and off. "Nobody makes fun on HOMRA." A growl was heard from his throat as he glared at the group of men, the red aura surrounding his body became bigger and the temperature rises. "DIE!" He screamed, lunging forward.

"You're making a mistake kid, we can easily take you down." Another man said, lowering himself in a fighting stance.

The boy swung his bat at the first man he sees. The man ducked down, missing the bat aimed at his face. The beanie boy quickly kicked the man on his stomach, sending him a few feet away. He ducks down when a punch was aimed at him. He kneed the other man on his chin and quickly went down to give a leg-swipe. He did a couple of flip backwards when bullets were shot at him. The boy stopped before charging forward, swinging his bat. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He has been scratched by a bullet. Taken by surprise, he tripped.

"F*ck…" He mumbled, covering the wound with his free hand.

"Next time don't mess with us." The guy, who seemed to be the leader, said. He then punched the boy hard in the head before he as his men ran off into the night.

The boy fell to the cold concreted road, laying almost out cold. "Bastards…" he mumbled, reaching watch to call his friends for help. He slowly pressed a button on his watch, allowing a projection of a screen appeared right before his eyes. As he was about to tap the call button on an id that says Kusanagi, his arm felt the pain from the bullet.

Claire watched the boy with worried eyes. Hikari suddenly came from behind her, panting from all the running. She placed her hand on her knee and her other hand on Claire's shoulder for support. "I'm…here…What's going on?" she managed to wheeze out. Claire didn't answered, instead she approached the boy. "Where are you going, Claire?" the brunette called out.

Claire faced Hikari with a concerned look on her face, "He needs help. We have to help him."

Hikari stared at Claire and then to the boy laying on the pavement. She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Let's help him out." she said, following Claire from behind. The brunette kneel down beside the boy, turning his over. The boy saw a person with their face hidden by the shadow of their hood. "You okay?" Hikari didn't get a reply, but a groan. "Claire? Can you heal him?" she turned to face the healer.

"Yeah, don't worry." Claire kneeled down next to the boy, and took and deep breath. Her hands started to glow a light green, she placed her hands over where the boy had been shot and waited for the wound to heal. After a minute Claire stood up and faced Hikari, "Alright he's healed. I'll carry his things and you'll carry him, ok?"

"Wait what?" Hikari gave Claire a dumbfounded look. "Why?" she asked, moving her gaze from the boy to Claire, who was holding a skateboard and a baseball bat.

Claire raised an eyebrow at her companion. She raised the two items in her hands, making Hikari sag her shoulders in defeat. The keyblade wielder gently placed the boy's arms around her shoulders, giving him a piggyback ride. She turned to the healer. "So where do we take him? We can't just put him in our apartment. I refuse to let him sleep in my bed all bloody like that. We can take him to the hospital." She suggested.

"Yeah that would be best, but...which way is the hospital?" Claire asked.

Hikari flinched. "Don't know...Did he say anything about his house or his friend's house or anything?" she asked.

"The only thing he said is that he is part of a group called 'HOMRA'. That's all I know." Claire replied.

The keyblade wielder nodded her head, "Well… Let's start searching where this 'HOMRA' is. By the way, you're the one who's going to ask people. They might think I'm the one who knock him out or something." she said, walking away with Clare right beside her.

"Yeah yeah," Claire said as she rolled her eyes, "Ok let's look for some people."

Claire asked the first person she meets in the busy streets while Hikari was hiding in the shadows with the boy on her back.

"Excuse me, uh by any chance do you know anything about a group called HOMRA?" Claire asked the person.

"HOMRA?" The woman in the short black dress echoed. She tapped her chin a few times before snapping her fingers. "Ah! You mean the HOMRA bar? It's just a few blocks away." she smiled, pointing to the direction of the bar.

Her friend also nodded her head. "You can't miss it! There's also a hot bartender!" she sighed dreamily.

"Ok thank you." Claire said before walking off in the direction in which the woman had pointed.

Hikari soon followed Claire, despite the many eyes were on her and the boy on her back. "Geez… I feel like a criminal now…" she grumbles.

"Don't worry we'll be at this HOMRA bar soon and you won't have to carry him anymore. You know when this boy was surrounded he had an interesting red aura around him." Claire said.

Hikari averted her eyes to Claire. "Really? Could it be magic?" she asked. Claire shrugged her shoulder. The two finally arrived in front of a bar that has a sign that read HOMRA. "Let's just leave him in front of the door and we can bang the door until someone comes. We can run after that." she said, walking up the flight of stairs.

"Why? I think maybe I should explain what happened to him." Claire said as she looked at Hikari.

The lazy keyblade wielder sighed before opening the door while holding the boy in place with her other hand. "Fine, but you're doing the talking."

"Yeah alright Miss Lazy. I was the only who saw what happened anyways."

"Good… and ha ha, very funny Miss Nice." Hikari laughed dryly, Claire stuck out her tounge at Hikari and smiled.

The whole bar seemed to quiet down at the sight of the two girls.

"Uh Hi," Claire said awkwardly.

Hikari blinked and raised her hand in greeting. "What's up?"

The blond bartender placed the wine glass he was polishing onto his well polished bar. "Yata! What happen to him?" He half asked half shouted with worry in his voice. He placed his hands on the bar as two men came to take Yata away from Hikari.

"Well," Claire started, "He was in a fight with a bunch of guys and they beat him up. That's pretty much it. Also one of the guys did shoot him but he's fine."

The bartender glanced over to Claire and then to Hikari. "You're not the one who beat him up, right?" He asked.

Hikari turned to Claire with a playful glare. "See? I told you so…" She mumbled under her breath.

Claire looked at the bartender, "I said a bunch of guys beat him up, do we look like a bunch of guys?"

"Well…" A chubby man turned to face Hikari, who in return gave Claire a look, telling her a silent 'I-told-you-so'.

Claire snickered, then let out a small laugh. "Sorry dude, but she's a girl."

All eyes were on her now before they could apologize, Hikari already raised her hand. "Don't. I get that a lot." She said and turned to Claire. "Let's go home."

Claire nodded, "Here you go." she placed the skateboard and the baseball bat to the nearest person, who was a redhead sitting on the couch. Claire then headed for the door and stepped out and Hikari followed.

Outside Claire and Hikari started walking towards their apartment, "Hey Hikari, did that redhead guy remind you of Axel?" Claire asked as she put her hands behind her head.

"Kind of… You don't think that he's Axel now don't you?" The two girls stopped for a moment, exchanging looks before laughing. "Yeah right!" Hikari laughed.

"It's just the hair, I mean how many guys have you met that have hair that red? But that bar, there something about it or its the people...I don't really know though..." Claire said as she drifted off into thought.

Hikari raised her fingers and counted. "A lot, but I guess you're right. Let's just leave it to tomorrow. We can investigate about HOMRA further. I don't want to write more than two hundred words for today." she said, crossing her hands behind her neck.

"Yeah you'll write that report and I'll sleep." Claire said as she smiled at Hikari.

Hikari's left eyebrow twitched. "Oi! What kind of deal is that? You're going to help me write that stupid report!" She laughed as she wrapped her arm around Claire's neck, giving a headlock.

"Hey hey," Claire said as she pushed Hikair off her, "I'll help you write it," Claire smirked and her dragon wings appeared, "Only if you beat me back to the apartment." Claire took off into the sky flying towards the apartment.

"Oh come on!"


End file.
